


[podfic] friend of foxes

by reena_jenkins, tigrrmilk



Category: The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, a cameo appearance from America Chavez, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 20:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk
Summary: “Oh my god,” Doreen says. “We’re in another universe!!! Oh I hope this is the universe where everyone is Thor!”





	[podfic] friend of foxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonapplesauce (apiary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiary/gifts).
  * Inspired by [friend of foxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468708) by [tigrrmilk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrrmilk/pseuds/tigrrmilk). 



 

**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
 ****

**Warnings:** Friendship, Adventure, Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, a cameo appearance from America Chavez, ITPE 2017

**Length:**  00:22:58  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [ **an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(USG\)%20_friend%20of%20foxes_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [ **a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0712.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/idellaphod)[](http://twitter.com/idellaphod) **idellaphod**


End file.
